When the Hounds Are Away
Category:Stories Category:Dominik When the Hounds Are Away ... The Command Center was mostly empty at this time. All of the people that normally inhabited it left for the party. A small part of him felt disappointed at the lack of challenge. He slipped easily through the corridors and rooms, a shadow moving unnoticed across the deserted floors. His feet stepped lightly across the wood, soundless, like a phantom in the night, until he arrived at his destination. "Lieutenant Dugald," the office door read. He smiled, a smile mirrored by the grinning domino mask that obscured his face. He slipped a lockpick from his cloak and, after casting one more furtive glance around, slipped the pick into the lock. For him, opening the lock proved a simple matter, and he slipped into the darkened room. His prize lay neatly folded on the desk. With a grin, the intruder slid through the darkness and plucked the folded fabric off the desk. The image of a red hound on a golden background stared at the thief as he tucked the tabard away. Then, he quietly reached into his cloak and pulled out another tabard, a white one with a single red diamond symbol on the front. With loving care, he attached an ornately written note, and then was gone. "To Lieutenant Dugald of the Crimson Hounds Brigade: My most sincere congratulations to you on your anniversary. You and your Brigade do an impeccable job keeping order in the city, and I applaud your efforts. Please accept this gift as a token of my gratitude for the work you have done for the city this past year. I remain respectfully yours, The Ace of Diamonds, King of Masks, Master of Fools" Sometime during the night, a report arrived to the city guard that the plaques at the bases of each statue in the Valley of Heroes had been replaced. General Turaylon A noble man with flashy armor. His deeds were valiant, but his downfall almost certainly resulted from how noticeable he was on the battlefield. A shame we should lose such a strong, brave soldier. Alleria Windrunner Did you ever see such a lovely woman? The hawk adds a very wild touch to her beauty. I should like to have met her in my younger years. Archmage Khadgar Ah, now here is a man with a beard to rival a dwarf. A pity he shut himself up over there in Outland. He could've done much better, I'm sure. Kurdran Wildhammer I do believe his expression in this statue is one of jealousy. I've read historical documents that state he was angry at Khadgar for having a longer beard. Danath Trollbane This man's greatest failing in life was teaching his son how to rule over a dead city. Stromgarde is but a shell of what it could be, and there is no joy in beating a dead horse. Behind each plaque is a pair of poker cards. The Ace of Diamonds and the Knave of Diamonds.